


Sideshow

by setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Mythic-Verse" [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: -Ish, AU Supernatural Powers, Extended Universe, Fluff, Kai and Rin are Betas, Kai's Positivity is a Ray of Sunshine, Kite is the Alpha Who Won't, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Verse, Other, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Kai, and Chinen hanging out and talking things over.  (Connected to the "Mythic Verse")<br/>Pairings are mostly implied for now.  Mention of Kite/Tezuka.  Implied past Kite/Rin.</p><p>Takes place shortly after Chapter 7 of "I Dream of Demons", and somewhere near the beginning of "Between a Rock and a Hard Place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny snippet of what the Higa boys (aka Kite's friends/minions) get up to when he's not around in Mythic Verse.  
> Rating is for profanity only, though there may be more explicit action if I do a second part.

Rin is laying sideways across one of their couches his head in Chinen’s lap, his feet kicked up over the arm of the sofa. Of all their safe houses and hidey-holes, this loft in Osaka is one of his favorites. It’s warm and quiet, and has skylights in every room.

He’s been very carefully not sulking ever since Kite told them all that he was going to register as an Outside Alpha for the Kanagawa Mating Run. Kite who never ran back home, even when two of his best friends were new betas running wild across the island.

“Ne, Rinrin, you ever think of running again?” Kai’s voice is lazy and might as well be reading Rin’s mind for the topic he picked.

“Nah, I did that shit for three damn years back home and there wasn’t ever anyone worth a damn.” He’d more or less signed himself over to Eishirou and the other boys by that time anyway, and Eishirou was never going to be tie himself into a bond like the ones werewolves create. Not knowingly. He’d made that perfectly clear, even if it maybe broke Rin’s heart a little at the time.

Not that any of that’s stopping Eishirou from running now, the idiot. Running to try to catch that asshole Tezuka, who worked his way into their pack, and then left Eishirou alone and hurting like a damn orphaned pup.

Not that the idiot wanted to hear anything about it. The untouchable hitman, so aware of everyone elses dependencies and unable to see his own.

Warm dry fingers stroke gently cross Rin’s forehead and he looks up to meet Chinen’s eyes. “Don’t make that face, it’ll get stuck that way.”

Rin opts for smiling instead, turning his head to rub his lips over Chinen’s fingers. “Mmm, just wondering what happens to us when Eishirou comes home with his prissy little bride.”

Kai clucks his tongue, flopping down on the floor and tipping his head back to rest against Rin’s stomach. “Tch, then we’ll have two uptight Alphas who won’t fuck us.”

Chinen chokes back a laugh, but doesn’t stop running his fingers through Rin’s hair. “You get plenty of sex, brat, you’re just greedy.”

Rin grins up at him, “Heh, maybe so.” He reaching a lazy hand up to tug Chinen down for a kiss. “Worst case, Eishirou decides to settle down in the suburbs and we’re all out a job.”

Kai just shrugs fluidly, “Best case, it stops Eishirou’s moping and gets that stick out of Tezuka’s ass.” He rolls his eyes and pokes at Rin, “Don’t be such a pessimist. We’ll be ok. If it works, we might even get to feel like a proper pack again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late-birthday Hirakoba-kun~ I love you lots!
> 
> I promised myself I'd have more for Rin's birthday, but Yukimura's present and work interfered. Rin is only tagged in 11 works on all of AO3, so I got very sad and had to write something.
> 
> It's really only a scene and it's short, but it is one of the first things I've ever written on my own, and there may actually be a threesome happening for these boys in the future if I can buckle down to write it.


End file.
